Dear Prim
by AddeGranger
Summary: The Hunger Games characters write to their loved ones
1. Dear Prim

Dear Katniss:

I wish I could have told you that I was always proud of you. I wish you could have known that I knew you were going to win the Games from the very beginning. You were always my role model and there was no one I admired more. I never got to tell you that, but I was always thinking it.

You were so sad when it happened. I don't want that for you. Just because you can't see me anymore, I'm still here. Remember that. I want you to be happy, and to do that you have to let go.

I still wish that I could have said goodbye. In a flash, I was gone and I didn't even get to give you one last hug.

I love you,

Prim

Dearest Prim:

Why did you have to go? Why did it have to be you? It should have been me. What did you ever do to deserve such a horrible fate?

I miss you so much. You were my whole world. Letting go was the hardest thing I will ever have to do. But somehow I knew that you wouldn't want me to sit around and mope for the rest of my life. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. If there was anything I could have done to stop what happened, you know I would have done it.

Love,

Katniss


	2. Dear Finnick

Dear Finnick:

I wish you could see him now. He's no much like you- in the way he talks, the way he looks at me, how he plays with the sugar bowl. He looks like you too. Its like when I lost you, I got him in return.

Yesterday he asked why he didn't have a dad. I said that you were a brave, brave man who died to protect him and me. Because that is the 100% truth.

Love,

Annie


	3. Dear Rue

Dear Rue:

I got rid of him for you. It will never happen to anyone else- I promise. President Snow is dead- and so are the Hunger Games. No one else will die the way you did.

Katniss

P.S. I think they liked the flowers.


	4. Dear Katniss

**I would like to dedicate this to princessbubblegum87. This would have been written in between The Hunger Games and Catching Fire, when they are back in District 12. Enjoy! (And reviews are good too!)**

Dear Katniss:

What went wrong? Didn't I let you know? Didn't I do enough? I'm sorry if I didn't. I thought we really had something. Was it all just for the cameras? Was it really all pretend?

I should have known. I love you Katniss. I hope you and Gale are happy.

Peeta

**FYI I'm a huge team Peeta supporter!**


	5. Dear Thresh

**A/N: Hello! Just a note to anyone who is a reader of my Harry Potter story, The First One Ever, an update for that will come soon. I promise. ANYWAY… enjoy! **

Dear Thresh:

I would have thanked you, but I wouldn't know where to start. The only words we ever exchanged were the ones that you used to save my life. But there was so much more I wanted to ask you. What was in that field where you made your hideout? Was that woman at the victory tour your grandmother? Did you know Rue before the games?

How did Cato kill you?

I wish I could repay you for what you did, but it looks like I just owe you that one.

Sincerely,

Katniss

**Wow. Katniss owes a lot of people a lot of things…**


	6. Dear Gale

Dear Gale:

Don't worry; it wasn't your fault. Tell Katniss that. Please don't beat yourself up about it, because there was no way you could have stopped it.

Thank you for all you did for me and for my family. Think of this as if it were from Katniss too, because she thinks the same thing- she just is too proud to say it. She loves you too, you know. Just in a different way.

Good luck in District 2.

Prim


	7. Dear Peeta

Dear Peeta:

You never knew my name, you never knew my background, or my family, or how old I was. You probably don't even remember me. But you killed me. All it took was for Cato to tell you to finish me off.

This is what the Capitol does to people. I could tell you weren't a killer; just desperate to save yourself. Or Katniss, since you said you loved her.

I'm not mad at you. I blame _them_

The Girl from District Eight

**I got this awesome idea from shinethetribute! thanks**


	8. Dear President Coin

My Dearest President Coin:

Yeah, I'm not really that sorry. You deserved it. And by the way, there was never another Hunger Games.

Soldier Everdeen


	9. Dear Katniss 2

**A special thanks to Darke Wispers, my Amazing beta!**

**This would either take place during the first book while Katniss is in the Arena or after Mockingjay.**

Dear Katniss:

I regret nothing more than deserting you and Prim when you needed me most. You were forced to grow up so much faster than any girl should. Maybe if I had been there for you, this wouldn't have happened. So many things might have turned out differently

It was like on day I woke up and you weren't a little girl anymore. I feel like I missed your entire childhood. Is there any way I can make it up to you?

I already know the answer. I love you anyways.

Love,

Mother


	10. Dear Peeta 2

**This would have been written during the time that Peeta was hijacked and Katniss thought he wouldn't ever be the same**

Dear Peeta:

Why did I take you for granted? Why didn't I realize what I had in you until you were gone? It took me losing you to find out how much I needed you.

Are you still in there? Because if you are, remember one thing:

_You're a painter. You're a baker. You like to sleep with the windows open. You never take sugar in your tea. And you always double-knot your shoelaces__._

Maybe that will get you started.

I love you.

Katniss

**A/N: Yes, I know she says that to him when they're in the camp, but I'm pretending she has been thinking it for a while**


	11. Dear Cato

Dear Cato:

Even you didn't deserve a fate that horrible. This is what the Hunger Games do to people. We're both sorry that you had to die like that. Really, we are.

Sincerely,

Peeta and Katniss

**A/N: I just have this funny vision of Peeta forcing Katniss to sign her name after he had written it, and her grumbling about how he really did deserve it!**


	12. Dear Twill and Bonnie

Dear Bonnie and Twill:

You were right. District 13 did still exist. So, we owe a lot to you. Thanks for that. I'm sorry you never got there.

Sincerely,

Katniss


	13. Dear Seneca Crane

Dear Mr. Crane,

I didn't actually know you very well. Yet, I still feel responsible for your death. Is it too late for me to say I'm sorry?

But when I think about it, there's something you probably want to know. You were the first to die for a noble cause.

Sincerely,

Katniss Everdeen


	14. Dear Marvel

Dear Marvel,

Was it really worth it? She was only a little girl.

Katniss


	15. Dear Foxface

Dear Foxface,

Part of me wishes I had known what your name was. Actually, I wish I had known a lot more about you. I kind of think we would have been friends. You know, if we had met under different circumstances.

I do feel bad about the berry incident. But I guess I should say thank you for alerting us of the consequences of eating the berries.

Katniss Everdeen

**Thanks for the idea, Sophia.**


	16. Dear Cinna

Dear Cinna,

I've been writing a lot of letters lately. All of them are basically just telling people things I should have told them sooner. And frankly, I have been putting this one off for a while. This is actually the fourth time I've tried to address you. I figured out why it was so difficult. I was avoiding the point. So here it is.

You were the only person who cared about me as a person, not as a contestant. You taught me how to be a friend, and you taught me that being "just me" is okay. You truly made me the person I am today, not to mention the fact that you were a huge factor of why I survived to become that person.

Katniss

**So, this is the last chapter. Thank you everyone who has been reading!**


End file.
